


Character Study: Khione

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Discussion of cults, Discussion of homeless child, its not graphic though, some elements of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: Khione is a character from an original novel I am working on. This is intended to be an introduction to her as I work through the novel one more time to straighten out a few wrinkles.In the full novel Khione is one of the antagonists, a villain. I hope that this character study will make her a more sympathetic villain.





	Character Study: Khione

When she was eight years old, Carina learned that she could freeze things.

It had been a hot summer day and she’d gotten a popsicle from the corner store with the change she’d found in the sofa while cleaning. Her step father had told her she could keep the change, laughing about how she couldn’t get anything worthwhile with it as he left the room. 

She was certainly happy though that it was enough to buy a popsicle.

However her excitement quickly begins to turn sour as she realizes the heat of the day is melting her frozen treat faster than she can eat it. Panicking she tries to eat faster only to get brain freeze as the sugary liquid drips onto her hand.

In a moment of desperation she blows on the popsicle to cool it down and low and behold, it works.

Shocked at her discovery, Carina quickly finishes her treat before running back home to see what else she can freeze.

*

When Carina was nine she learned that her step father was a horrible human being.

“Come here you little brat.” The man slurs his words as he grabs Carina a stray hand running up under her shirt as he pulls her toward him. She pushes at him and thrashes, not liking the way he is touching her. 

She lets out a shrill scream when he pushes down her pants to touch her in places she knows he’s not supposed to touch.

Her step father pays her no mind, simply back handing her across the face before pinning her to the ground and continuing with his groping.

He doesn’t get further than that that night before passing out on top of her half naked body. She sobs as she fights her way out from under him before going to the bathroom and locking herself inside.

*

By twelve she’s living on the streets. She’s gotten better control over her freezing power and uses it to ward off other men like her step father.

Her short hair is color of arctic snow, her powers having bleached the color from it the more she used them. Her skin just as frosty, she almost looks like a frozen corpse.

Somewhere along the way she’d found a white coat with faux fur trim around the sleeves and collar, a chunky metallic belt drapes across her hips. The only color on her person is the blue shirt and jeans she wears.

*

At fourteen a man calling himself Atlas approaches her, he invites her to join his group, the Titans.

“We’re all individuals like you. People with powers, with no homes to call our own. I want to give you a place to call your own, a proper family to be a part of.”

Carina Accepts the man’s offer and he takes her back to a warehouse that he is calling Othrys.

“Atlas has returned!”

“Oh, he’s brought someone new!”

“I wonder if she is like us or the others?”

“Hush, we don’t want to scare her.”

Carina huddles behind Atlas, not sure why these people are talking about ‘others’. Was that a bad thing?

“Calm yourselves my friends. This is Khione.” Carina almost interrupts Atlas, that isn’t her name. “Khione is a Titan, like myself and the others. Be sure to treat her with the respect she is due.”

The crowds quiet for a moment before a few older women step forward and beckon Carina to them. 

“Come child, let us help you settle in.”

“We will show you where you’ll be staying.”

Carina glances around nervously, hoping that being a Titan isn’t a bad thing.

“You’re so lucky.”

“I’m a bit jealous myself.:

“Oh, why is that?”

“You’re a Titan my dear, a god. The rest of us, we are here to serve you and the others.”

“It's our honor to serve you.”

A god, is that why she has these powers?

“Is that why he called me Khione?”

“Yes, the Titan of ice and snow.”

Carina stares at her hands for a long moment, closing them into fists as she thinks about Carina and Khione.

Carina is a lost little girl with no home and no family. Khione is a god, a Titan. She has power and influence. Why did Khione ever want to be Carina?

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns? Please let me know what you think.


End file.
